Venom
; Edward Brock (Earth-616) 0016.jpg | Main Image Size = 250px | Description = When referring to Venom in the main Marvel universe, you are likely referring to conflicted anti-hero Eddie Brock, the second recipient of the Venom Symbiote after Peter Parker. You may also be referring to the Venom Symbiote itself, a symbiotic organism from another planet who feeds on adrenaline and grants spider-like powers to its owner. Because symbiotes do not exclusively bond to one being, a number of people have worn the symbiote over the years, taking along with it the "Venom" name. Notable among them are Army Corporal Flash Thompson, currently using the organism as an agent of the United States government, and career criminal Mac Gargan, operating with the Symbiote as a member of the Thunderbolts and the Dark Avengers. ;Venom Thunderbolts.png }} The 'Alternate Reality Versions' described below are alternates of the longest-running Venom, Eddie Brock. Other hosts of the symbiote are described in the 'Others' section. | Alternate1 = 0; Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 10.jpg | Alternate2 = 928; Edward Brock (Earth-928) Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 29.jpg | Alternate3 = 957 | Alternate4 = 982 | Alternate5 = Edward Brock, Jr.; 153 Ultimate Venom - War of the Symbiotes.jpg | Alternate6 = 2149; Edward Brock (Earth-2149) as Venom.JPG | Alternate7 = 5631; Edward Brock (Earth-5631) Spider-Man and Power Pack Vol 2 3.jpg | Alternate8 = 6111; Edward Brock (Earth-6111).jpg | Alternate9 = 7642; Edward Brock (Earth-7642) Backlash Spider-Man Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate10 = 9411; Edward Brock (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 151 002.jpg | Alternate11 = 9997; Edward Brock (Earth-9997) from Universe X Special Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate12 = 11080; Edward Brock (Earth-TRN028) (cut).jpg | Alternate13 = Anti-Venom; Eddie Brock TRN078.jpg | Alternate14 = 13017; Cletus Kasady (Earth-13017).png | Alternate15 = 14702; Edward Brock (Earth-14702) 001.png | Alternate16 = 20051 | Alternate17 = 29007 | Alternate18 = 33900; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate19 = 70237; Edward Brock (Earth-70237) (cut).JPG | Alternate20 = 70701 | Alternate21 = 71004 | Alternate22 = 77013; Edward Bock (Earth-77013) Spider-Man Newspaper Strips.jpg | Alternate23 = 84341; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate24 = 89923; Edward Brock (Earth-89923).jpg | Alternate25 = Spider-Man | Alternate26 = 91313; Edward Brock (Earth-91313) from Captain America and Black Widow Vol 1 640.jpg | Alternate27 = 92100 | Alternate28 = 92164; Edward Block (Earth-92164) What If Vol 2 44.jpg | Alternate29 = 95126; Edward Brock (Earth-95126).JPG | Alternate30 = 99062 | Alternate31 = 808122 | Alternate32 = 901220 | Alternate33 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN135); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN135).jpg | Alternate34 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN407); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN407).jpeg | Alternate35 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN419); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN419) Universe X Special Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate36 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN421); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN421) from 100th Anniversary Special - Spider-Man Vol 1 1 001.png | Alternate37 = Edward Brock (Earth-BW08); Edward Brock (Earth-BW08) 001.jpg | Alternate38 = Edward Brock (Earth-BW16); Edward Brock (Earth-BW16) from Spider-Verse Vol 2 4 002.jpg | Movies1 = Edward Brock, Jr.; Edward Brock Jr. (Earth-96283) as Venom 02.JPG | Movies2 = 120703; No Image Male.jpg | Television1 = 92131; Edward Brock (Earth-92131) cut.jpg | Television2 = 751263; Edward Brock (Earth-751263) small.JPG | Television3 = 26496; Venom from SSM.png | Video Games1 = 6109; Edward Brock (Earth-6109) (cut).png | Video Games2 = Anti-Venom; Edward Brock (Earth-12131) 001.png | Video Games3 = 13122; Edward Brock (Earth-13122).png | Video Games4 = Anti-Venom; AntiVenom.png | Video Games5 = 33734 | Video Games6 = 50701; Imperfect Venom (cut).jpg | Video Games7 = 71002 | Video Games8 = Anti-Venom; Edward Brock (Earth-91119) 003.png | Video Games9 = Edward Brock, Jr.; Ultimate Venom PC 03 (cut).JPG | Video Games10 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN006); Venom from Spider-Man 2000 game (cut).jpg | Video Games11 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN009); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN009) (cut).jpg | Video Games12 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN017); Venom from NDS (cut).JPG | Video Games13 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN018); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN018) 001 (cut).jpg | Video Games14 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN022); Venom from Spider-Man 2000 game (cut).jpg | Video Games15 = Eddie Brock, Jr.; Ultimate Spider-Man Total Mayhem Edward Brock, Jr (Earth-TRN125).jpg | Video Games16 = Anti-Venom; Edward Brock (Earth-TRN199).jpg | Video Games17 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN219); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN219).png | Video Games18 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN258); MHVenom.png | Video Games19 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN376); Edward Brock (Earth-120703).jpg | Video Games20 = Anti-Venom | Video Games21 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN460); Edward_Brock_(Earth-TRN460).png | Video Games22 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN461); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN461) 001.jpg | Video Games23 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN517); GachaChasePrize 256x256 venom.png | Teams1 = The Venom Project; Cletus Kasady (Earth-120703).jpg | Others1 = Peter Parker; Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars Vol 1 8 cover cut (2).JPG | Others2 = Eugene "Flash" Thompson; Venom Vol 2 27 Textless.jpg | Others3 = MacDonald "Mac" Gargan; Venom swordsman mike deodato01.jpg | Others4 = Angelo Fortunato; Angelo Fortunato (Earth-616) 0001.jpg | Others5 = She-Venom; Anne Weying (Earth-616) as She-Venom.JPG | Others6 = Kulan Gath; Kulan Venom (Earth-616) from Spider-Man Red Sonja Vol 1 3.jpg | Others7 = Carol Danvers; Siege Spider-Man Vol 1 1 page 14 Carol Danvers (Earth-616) (cut).jpg | Others8 = Thunderbolt Ross; Thaddeus Ross (Earth-616) as Ghost Rider.JPG | Others9 = Superior Venom; Superior Venom from Superior Spider-Man -24.jpg | Others10 = Groot; Groot (Earth-616) possessed by Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-616) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 21.jpg | Others11 = Rocket Raccoon; Rocket Raccoon (Earth-616) possessed by Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-616) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 22.jpg | Others12 = Drax the Destroyer; Drax (Earth-616) possessed by Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-616) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 22.jpg | Others13 = Kron Stone; Kron Stone (Earth-928) 001.gif | Others14 = Romin the Sub-Mariner; Sub-Mariner_2099.jpg | Others15 = Normie Osborn; Norman Harold Osborn (Earth-982) from Spider-Girl Vol 1 84 001.jpeg | Others16 = Bruce Banner; What If Vol 2 4 page 20 Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1089).jpg | Others17 = Thor Odinson; What If Vol 2 4 page 23 Thor Odinson (Earth-1089).jpg | Others18 = Conrad Marcus; Conrad Marcus (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 1 19.png | Others19 = Edward Brock, Jr. (Android); Venom (Android) (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others20 = Katie Power; Katherine_Power_(Earth-5631)_from_Spider-Man_and_Power_Pack_Vol_2_4_(cover).jpg | Others21 = Pork Grind; Venom Pork Grind (cut).jpg | Others22 = May Parker; May Parker (Earth-9997).jpg | Others23 = Actor; Venom (Earth-58163) (cut).jpg | Others24 = Venompool; Wade Wilson (Earth-90211) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 2 002.jpg | Others25 = Bunnisher; Bunnisher (Earth-91119) 001.jpeg | Others26 = Frank Castle; Frank Castle (Earth-92164) from What If Vol 2 44 0001.png | Others27 = Venom (Counter-Earth); Venom (Counter-Earth) (Earth-751263).jpg | Others28 = Edward Brock Sr.; EddieBrockSeniorVenom.jpg | Others29 = Harold Osborn; Harold Osborn (Earth-12041) 011.jpg | Others30 = Samuel Alexander; Samuel Alexander (Earth-12041) 004.png | Others31 = Luke Cage; Luke Cage (Earth-12041) 007.jpg | Others32 = Daniel Rand; Daniel Rand (Earth-12041) 002.jpg | Others33 = Phil Coulson; Phillip Coulson (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 17 001.jpeg | Others34 = Nicholas Fury; Nicholas Fury (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 17 001.jpeg | Others35 = Norman Osborn; Norman Osborn (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 17 001.jpeg | Others36 = Ulik; Ulik (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 3 1 001.jpeg | Others37 = Wilson Fisk; Wilson Fisk (Earth-TRN421) from 100th Anniversary Special - Spider-Man Vol 1 1 001.png | Related1 = Venom (Symbiote); Venom Symbiote 01.JPG | Related2 = Carnage; Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 361 page 04 Cletus Kasady (Earth-616).jpg | Related3 = Gamma Venom; Skaar (Earth-12041) from Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Season 1 14 001.jpeg | Related4 = Eddie Brock Sr.; Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 33 Page 10 Eddie Brock Sr (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Related5 = Demon | Related6 = Mania; Andrea_Benton_(Earth-616)_Mania_001.png | New Header1 = Kuji Kuri Leader | New Header1_1 = Venom (Earth-2301); Venom (Earth-2301).jpg }}